


no peace

by owl_bones



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, HorrorTale, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, au where sans and papyrus get out of the underground with the machine, gender neutral reader, i might continue it we'll see what happens, my own interpretation of ht because im soft, reader has no description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl_bones/pseuds/owl_bones
Summary: you wake up to a pair of skeletons raiding your fridge
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	no peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tia_Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Bites/gifts).



> just a drabble based on a post by my pal @missbiter on tumblr 😔

You wake up to a clatter in your kitchen. 

You check your phone through bleary eyes, and it blinks 4:14 back at you. Your flatmate’s cat, Plato, must have the zoomies again. He usually does around this time if he wasn’t given “supervised outside time” to work out his energy before bedtime.

You pull your pillow over your head to stifle the noise and try to fall back asleep. Your house is silent now and you slowly start to relax. It had been difficult to fall asleep to begin with, and you hadn’t been sleeping well the last few days on top of that, so this was just the icing on the cake. You don’t hear anything else, however, so Plato must’ve calmed down faster than usual. 

You’re almost asleep when you remember. Your flatmate moved out 3 weeks ago. She took the cat with her. You are supposed to be alone in your house. 

You sit bolt upright and stare at your door. Your house is silent, but what had you heard before? Did you leave a window open and a cat came in?

You quietly get out of bed and grab the nearest blunt weapon– a bedside lamp. It’s the best you have. Your door creaks, but you pray to whoever is listening that it makes no sound tonight. You open it slowly, peeking through the crack into the hallway. The creak is quieter than usual, you think, for which you’re grateful. 

The hallway is dark, but you don’t dare illuminate it. You have your phone just in case, but you don’t want to alert whatever (or whoever…) is in there with you to your presence. You still can’t hear anything, so it might’ve been nothing, but your fear has already taken over. 

There’s a flash of movement in the living room that catches your attention and your breath hitches. You release the breath quickly in a sigh, and put the lamp down on the coffee table. 

Your living room window is open, the curtains swaying in the light wind– you recall the storm a few hours ago, reaching its pitch just as you went to bed– and the tall lamp beside it toppled over onto the floor. You right the lamp and close the window, noting the wet patches on the floor below it. You must have forgotten to close it when you went to bed and the rain came in. It’s a mundane solution to what you thought was a dangerous situation, but your thankful it was nothing more. 

You turn to return to bed, stretching and trying to relax the tenseness in your shoulders. A light on in the kitchen catches your eye, and you scold yourself again. A window open and a light on? You really were sleep deprived. 

You lean into the kitchen and flick the light off, but pause.

What you thought you had seen… was surely not possible. But there, in the darkness, was a solitary red pinpoint still staring at you.

You turn the light back on. 

There are two skeletons raiding your fridge.

You stare at them.

They stare back at you. 

They’re… quite large, you note in a daze. Definitely tower over you. One is noticeably more massive than the other, and both have gnarled and jagged teeth and haggard expressions that make your stomach twist. 

But the smaller (still massive) one is wearing a ragged hoodie and fuzzy slippers and the other is dressed like he’s going to a DnD LARP session, so you can’t help but giggle.

You really are sleep deprived. 

“The ravioli’s mine, but help yourself to whatever else is around.” You say with a snort. If your sleep paralysis demons are getting a midnight snack, you might as well get a head start back to bed. 

You turn to leave, but are stopped by a low, gravelly voice. 

“...you should fix… your fridge... light.” 

You think it was the hoodie’d one that had spoken at your back. You shrug. “Maybe tomorrow.” Although, if your sleep hallucinations are telling you to do household chores, you should probably get them done sooner rather than later.

Regardless, you go back to bed. 

You sleep shockingly soundly, through the night and late into the morning. It’s well after noon when you finally rise, refreshed, clear minded, and ready to face the day. It’s because of how thoroughly awake you are that you notice immediately that something is wrong. 

You woke up to the smell of something cooking in your kitchen. 

You stare at your ceiling. 

You don’t think you’re ready to face the day anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @owl-bones on tumblr for skeleton art and memes


End file.
